The Bruseys
The Bruseys is a Lovian soap opera set in Noble City. It is produced by Clarity Studios for Kaboom TV. It is currently shown on Kaboom 1. It revolves around a dysfunctional family (The Bruseys) who get themselves into ridiculous situations. The show was officially cancelled in April 2013, although repeats continue to be aired on Lovian network television. Cast and characters Phillip Brusey (played by Lars Young)- The father of the Brusey family. He is 45 years old and works at a fictional airport in Noble City as the manager of a small fictional airline. At work, he is known for inadvertently causing delays in the flights. At home, he likes watching television and drinking beer. He is known for being a very devoted father Jan Brusey (played by Steph McDonald)- Phillip's wife and the other of the Brusey family. She works part time at the local library, where she is known for being the only "normal" employee amongst a bunch of bookworms. At home, she likes baking and embarrassing her children by dancing to Lady Gaga and Beyoncé. Ryan Brusey (played by Giovanni Maher)- The eldest Brusey child. He is 18 years old and a typical "nerd". He loves math and science. He wears braces and spends a lot of time at his school's science club. He has a good relationship with his sister, even though his sister often teases him. He is known for being kind hearted and super intelligent. Lili Brusey (played by Jenny Ash)- The youngest Brusey child. She is very pretty, fashionable and popular. She is 16 years old and is known for being kind but foolish. She has a part time job at a hot dog stand outside the Capitol in Noble City. Through this job, she often meets famous politicians but does not know who they are. Other frequently appearing characters are Lilac Brusey (Phillip's mother), Josh Jones (Lili's boyfriend) and Dave Everett (Jan's globe trotting brother). The family have a dog called Dolly. Plot Season 1 (2009- 2010)- The Bruseys face many situations, which they inevitably make funny, such as a power cut, buying a hot tub and visiting Italy Season 2 (2010- 2011)- We meet the extended family when Jan organises a family reunion, and hilarity ensues when Dave comes to stay. Season 3 (2011- 2012)- The Bruseys go on holiday to Hawaii, Phillip mistakes the new janitor at work for fictional prime minister Graham Lee, and thanks to her lack of knowledge about the Internet, Lili inadvertently buys a private island, a catamaran and a medium size Japanese bank Season 4 (2012- 2013)- Ryan buckles down for his final year of high school, Phillip gets a promotion at work and Jan announces her pregnancy. Setting The show is set in the fictional Noble City suburb of Arnold Square. The Bruseys live at the fictional 27A Seymour Grove, Arnold Square, it is a medium size detached house with views of the bay. Philip works at the fictional Pine Grange International Airport and Jan works at the fictional Arnold Square Municipal Library. Both of the family's two children attend the suburb's fictional high school. Category:Television series Category:Television show Category:Soap opera